The Agama Saga
by Tomandark
Summary: Vegeta fights Agama, but has a plan for Goten and Trunks. Piccolo has Kami's power and takes on Cooler, and Uub is left to fight Agama. A/N: Six months after DBGT. PLEASE R&R!!! Chap. 5 is up!
1. New Beginnings

It has been six months since Goku defeated Il Shenron. As the planet lulls itself into a false sense of serenity, a new danger is unknowingly on its way here. His name is Agama, and with such power previously unseen by the Saiyan race, Agama's devastation is widespread and seemingly unstoppable! Or is it?  
  
The Agama Saga  
  
Note from Author: Hey! This is my first post, so be gentle. Please no flames, but R&R. The following story takes place six months since Goku defeated Il Shenron and absorbed the Dragon Balls. The beginning may seem strange, since I'm having a hard time getting around the disappearances of Goku and Piccolo, along with Earth's Dragon Balls. I have never seen a GT Episode, so I may get some things wrong. Still, I'm going try to stick more to DBZ, and try to ignore a few things that may have been purposely put to end the series. The only reason I'm using GT is SSJ4 and Trunks and Goten's older age. As always, all DBZ characters, settings, and/or phrases and references are the sole property of FUNimation and all affiliates. Though I give my due respect to Akira Toriyama. The only exception is Agama. He is the sole property of me. BTW, I have nicknamed my four sagas Dragon Ball New Beginnings (DBNB). In case you people don't care for intros, head straight for Chap. 2, where the action begins! Sorry for such a long note, so w/o further ado, my saga!  
  
Episode #1-New Beginnings!  
  
"It's a sunny day, without a hint of the evil that will soon arrive. Now, we will peer into the DBGT characters' daily affairs after a life of adventure."  
  
"If you don't get down here immediately, I'll give you something that'll actually utilize your training! My wrath! Now get down here before dinner freezes mister!" Bulma was once again yelling at Vegeta and Trunks to stop their over-the-top training.  
  
"For the last time woman, we'll be there in five minutes!" Vegeta hollered back. 'Everyday she bothers me about something, interrupting my training, it's as if she hates it. Then again, she does!'  
  
"That's what you said fifteen minutes ago! Get your sorry monkey ass down here. You too Trunks!"  
  
"Alright mom, we're coming all ready!" Powering down from SSJ3 and lowering the Gravity Simulator from 700G to 100G, they left and came to the kitchen to eat.  
  
"Really, mom! Why do they always disrespect our hard work in the kitchen by never coming to eat until their food is so old it's fossilized?" Bra asked rhetorically.  
  
"If I knew that, these fights at dinner time would've ended long before you were born!" Bulma began to calm down, but Vegeta and Trunks walked in, reminding Bulma of their procrastination for dinner. "Honestly, why do I have to badger you two to come eat everyday? I mean, aren't you guys hungry? Especially since Trunks is visiting for dinner tonight!" Bulma wasn't about to let up.  
  
"Listen woman! I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about the coming days, all right? Is it any harm to train? To bad Kakarot isn't here, I could squish him like a bug at my power level..." With that, Bulma gave a little humph and they began to eat.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Goten! You're going to be late for school! It's already 7:40! GET UP!" 'If that child doesn't shape up, I don't know what I'll do! Wait, I have an idea!' "Goten, Paris is on the phone!" With that, Goten leaped up out of bed and looked for the phone, which he found to be hung up.  
  
"Did she hang up? What happened?" Goten inquired.  
  
"No you fool! I had to get you up somehow! Is there anything you won't do for that girl? Now go get dressed and grab a cereal bar! You're late for school AGAIN!" 'Really, this is embarrassing!' Grabbing his things, Goten sped off. "Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"Ah jeez, come on ma!" Chi-chi gave a grunt. "Well, alright." With that, Goten kissed his mother goodbye and flew off.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"That's it, I'm outta here! Why do you people always say no to everything?" Marron was fed up. She grabbed her car keys and went for the door.  
  
"Not this time little lady! You're staying here whether you like it or not, I'm not letting you see that scummy boy!" Eighteen was disgusted. This was the ninth day in a row she was going out to party.  
  
"It's my life! Maybe if you were a bit more kinder during my childhood I wouldn't have grown up like this!"  
  
"How dare you? Grrr.Krillen! How can you just sit there reading? Your daughter is going to get herself killed!" Marron protested. "Enough Marron! Well, Krillen?"  
  
"I don't know Eighteen, it is her choice."  
  
"WHAT! Krillen you idiot!" One of the classic anime head gets big thingy "How can you endanger your daughter like that?"  
  
"Uh, I, uh, didn't finish, um, Marron obey your mother..." 'Whew, that was a close one.'  
  
"Fine, but next time I'm going anyway!" Marron stomped off to her room.  
  
"She was so good until she met that boy..." Krillen spoke quietly to Eighteen.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Videl sulked in her room. "Gohan, where are you?" It had been five months since Gohan left Earth to train. He realized after Goku searched for the Black Star Dragon Balls, he needed to use his unique power to do what he does best-protecting Earth. Though right after he transported himself, everyone had lost his Ki. Now everyone assumes he's lost forever or met some kind of unimaginable death. "Why couldn't you have just settled down as a scholar?"  
  
"Mom, cheer up, I'm sure he's fine. He just may be to far to locate." Pan's voice cut through the gloom. Though she was pretty sure Gohan was dead, she had to cheer up mom somehow. 'Gohan, why did you have to leave?' Pan pined for her father. She began to grumble "...No dad, you're not dead...I know we'll meet again someday!" 'If only he could see me now. I've finally reached Super Saiyan with Goten's help! I know he's proud, wherever he is.'  
  
"What are you mumbling?" Videl was curious.  
  
"What? Nothing really. Now come on mom, cheer up, really. I have a surprise for you! Ready?" Before she could answer, Pan pulled out a two tickets to Six Flags. "Now wash up, this is the last day for a while it's open to go without huge crowds!" *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Kame hame haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Goku pulled out one of his most powerful Kame Hame Has ever! Fighting with Paikuhan at SSJ4 was a breeze. This Anoyoichi Budoukai surely had an already decided winner! 'This new founded power is amazing. Not even King Kai can explain it! This time I'll have Dai Kai's training in no time!' "Hey Dai Kai, better pull out some training-manuals, because this battle's almost over!" With that, Goku slammed into Paikuhan with a powerful Dragon Punch! Paikuhan flew out of the ring unconscious.  
  
"Uh, sure." Dai Kai [Grand Kai] was overwhelmed at Goku's power. Though he had been training, Goku was just about to surpass his power level, and he knew this wasn't Goku's toughest. Now let's see, there has to be some way to weasel out of the lessons. I don't want this monkey to show me up!  
  
"Ha ha! I've wiped you out! Now who's the master? Well, I have to go now, when you're training the universe's strongest fighter, you can't just sit around and talk!" King Kaio was quite enjoying himself as he rubbed in the other Kaio's losses. *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Why do I have to spend all eternity in this hell hole? I defeated Raditz, saved the earth from Garlic Jr. TWICE, trained Gohan to defeat Cell, and trained Gotenks to defeat Majin Buu! I even gave my life to save Earth from future attacks, and that's how I wound up here!! Don't I get any kind of reward?" Piccolo was pleading with King Yama once again for release.  
  
"Sorry Mister Piccolo, but the book says your home is HFIL! Trust me, I don't lie!" King Yama was reaching a breaking point in his anger. He felt like he could explode...again. "You are the evil side of Kami!"  
  
"Still, Kami's inside of me, in a permanent fusion!" Piccolo was seething!  
  
"Oy vey! I can't believe I've overlooked that! Poor Kami, I'll have him released right away!"  
  
"You mean I can go train with Goku now?"  
  
"NO! I just separate you two and Kami goes and joins the rest of dead Planet Guardians! Fusion is nothing Kai magic can't separate!"  
  
"Damn you! AHHHHHHH!" Piccolo was going Super Namek, though he could feel Kami slowly fleeing his energy source, as if someone had turned on a faucet in his soul. Soon, Kami was standing next to him, and he calmed down.  
  
"Do not worry, for I while put in a good word to Dai Kai of you. I'm sure he'll over rule King Yama's decision. I will see you again." Kami transported away, and Piccolo was alone.  
  
"You fool! As today's chore, you will rebuild my office, the office you destroyed in your anger! Than you will go back to your quarters, and you will not come in here for anything again!" King Yama watched him as he began picking up the debris from his power up.  
  
"Yes." Piccolo obeyed, knowing someday he will get his just desserts.  
  
"As we look down on the DBGT characters, it seem as if everything is for the worse. Yet what about the coming danger? Can things really be this horrible? Stay tuned for scenes of the episodes for the next DBNB!"  
  
"Next time on DBNB, a mysterious space pod lands, only to reveal a being much more powerful than anyone ever conceived in any Earthling's mind. Have the Z Fighters really met their greater? Stay tuned to see the action begin, next time on another exciting episode of DBNB!" [Next Episode-#2 Things That Go Bump in the Night] 


	2. Agama Ascends

Author's Note: Once again, I do not own anything affiliated w/ DB, DBZ, or DBGT. Any original characters (i.e. Agama) are my property though. BTW, in this episode, a place called Penguin Island will be included. This was part of a DB episode. Since all of Toriyama's stories happen in the same world, he created a group of episodes that was a Dragon Ball/Dr. Slump crossover. Dr. Slump is another cartoon by him. Don't worry, the Dr. Slump thing won't confuse you, and is non-essential to the story line. I've also decided to combine Episode 2 and 3 into one chapter. The reason they're not just one episode is because I just don't want to make an extra long episode. So, now up and running, here's Episode 2 and 3! Oh! Oh! And HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Throws candy at monitor Do'H! Now why did I think the candy would go through the monitor to you? Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh! I don't think!  
  
Episode 2- #Things That Go Bump in the Night  
  
"After catching up with everyone's daily affairs, the action is about to begin! Now the ship grows nearer, and only a few seconds are left until impact!"  
  
A bright fireball hurls through the night sky and impacts in the mountains near Goten's house. An explosion bright enough to mimic the sun during this starry night happens. A small earthquake rattles West City, waking up Bulma via falling out of bed. "Ow! What was that? And at 11:45 at night?"  
  
"Wah! That energy! Where is it coming from?" Vegeta, more sensitive to power than Bulma, had woken up from the powerful Ki, not the earthquake. "Bulma, do my eyes deceive me, or is the mountain on fire?"  
  
"Nope, the mountains are on fire. Seems as if an asteroid hit! Gee, I should probably head out to scan the area." Bulma began to gather her things, but Vegeta stopped her.  
  
"No asteroid has ever had a Ki, Bulma. It seems more likely some kind of living thing made that!" Vegeta talked more on the matter as he put on his fighting clothes. By now, most of the city was awake and looking out to the mountains. A team of scientists had headed out, but when they arrived, communication stopped. The very groggy news anchor explained that the cease in communication was probably from the iron plate of the asteroid, which Vegeta scoffed at. "They're obviously killed."  
  
Bra ran up to her father. "Did you see that huge fireball crash? Talk about some fireworks!" She spoke anxiously, slurring words.  
  
"You saw it crash? What did it look like?" Vegeta was very impatient.  
  
"I dun no, a fireball?" Bra said sarcastically.  
  
"Thanks for nothing!" He turned to Bulma. "Now stay put Bulma, I know this isn't going to be quick. Call Trunks and Goten for me and tell them to get a move on into the mountains."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Hello? Bulma? You want Goten? He's already left for the crater." Chi-chi answered the phone to find Bulma on the other end. They continued to chat.  
  
"Wow! This place is really dug up! I guess I should head for the center of the crater!" Goten mumbled to himself. "Wait.Vegeta? Hey Vegeta, over here!" Vegeta flew over. "Can you believe the power of whatever landed here? Oh, and seen anything yet?"  
  
"I was just about to ask you. But to answer both your questions, no. And where is Trunks? Bulma should have called him by now." Sure enough, Trunks flew over just as Vegeta finished his rhetorical question, looking dead- beat.  
  
"Oh man! Why did this thing have to land right after I fall asleep? Do you know how horrible it is to sit through two four-hour meetings? And when the meetings began at 6 o'clock at night?" Trunks continued to complain until Vegeta shut him up.  
  
"Silence you idiot. Stop your complaining, that's not the Saiyan I raised. Besides, this thing may here you-yahhhhhhhh!" Out of nowhere, some mutant blew by at invisible speeds, tackling Vegeta.  
  
"What was that? Better power up Trunks!" And with that, Goten, switched to SSJ, then to SSJ2. "Trunks? Wake up you moron!"  
  
"Huh? I wasn't sleeping, I was just focusing my energy." Trunks went to SSJ, and with little effort, to SSJ2.  
  
"Sure you were.now come on!" Goten sped off, trailed by Trunks. Through the billowing cloud of smoke, they could here fighting. "Do you hear that? Your dad must be kicking his butt!" They came to a clearing and did discover a one-sided battle. It was just that the "one-side" wasn't Vegeta. The new foe was using Vegeta as a punching bag, but when it noticed Trunks and Goten, it dropped Vegeta and began to engage Trunks. "Don't you have any damn manners? You power up and then both agree to fight you freak!" Goten scolded it, while Trunks was to overwhelmed to get a word in edge wise. After a second or two, Trunks gave it an ultra-powerful kick to the stomach, and, caught off guard by his power, flew to the ground.  
  
"Now who the hell are you?" Trunks yelled to it. The thing got up. Trunks scanned it over for the first time. It was muscular and light blue with dark blue spots. It had a rather large, egg shaped head with bulging eyes on the side, like a fish. It had green lips. Though it wasn't to imposing, and it was a few inches shorter than him. "Answer the question you blue ass freak!" It continued to stand there in silence.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Yes. OK. You don't need to tell me about the amazingly powerful Ki, I can feel it. I don't even think Eighteen or I should bother going, I mean, we'd probably just get in the way. Uh, how about 9 o'clock sharp tomorrow we all meet at Kami's Lookout? Sure thing, bye." Krillen had been on the phone with Bulma for ten minutes now. "Eighteen? I've decided that we should stay put, but head to the lookout tomorrow morning. You hear that Marron?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I hear it. All this fuss over some stupid crash landed comet." Marron responded.  
  
"I know this isn't a comet, just trust me on this one!" Eighteen spoke up in defense.  
  
"Maybe I should call Videl." Krillen picked up the phone and dialed her number. Briiiiing.Briiiiing. This continued five times. "No one's home. They should have definitely been home from Six Flags by now.I just hope they haven't wandered to the crater."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Jesus Christ! I've had it, I guess we'll just have to settle down in a hotel.if we can find one!" Pan had enough of this horrible trip to Six Flags. "Who even heard of Penguin Island anyway? This place is so fucked up! Mom, where should we go?"  
  
"Pan Carrie Son! I don't want any more language like that!" Videl corrected her daughter, angered. She then continued non-chantilly "You know, I think I remember Goku telling Gohan and I this one before. He said that when he was a child, he wandered here. In fact, there should be a girl named Arale around here. She has purple hair and glasses; she was a robot. I think she lived on the west side. Let's find a phone book." Videl soon found a phone booth, and after searching for 20 minutes, came across an Arale Norimaki. "Found it! Let's go to.21 Cream Road!" Looking up, she realized they were already five houses away from Arale's house! They both fall anime style  
  
Ding-dong! The door cracked open a bit. "Hello, we're so sorry to bother you this late at night, but we're lost and don't know the way off Penguin Island." Videl addressed the 40 some year old woman, Seems she's had a new robot body installed... adorned by two flying "fairies."  
  
"I'm sorry, but no visitors this late at night. Now get off my property!" Arale groaned, agitated by the late night bother.  
  
"Wait! My father-in-law was Goku! You saved him from Commander Blue back when your were a kid!" Videl pleaded.  
  
"Goku?" Arale thought about knowing anyone named Goku when it hit her. "You mean Goku Son? Your Goku's daughter in law? Well come in." They proceeded to do so. "Let me guess, you want to know the way out of here?"  
  
Videl answered, "Yes! Satan City isn't on any maps! Oh my gosh, I almost forgot to introduce my daughter, Pan. Say hello Pan."  
  
"What are those things?" Pan pointed to the "fairies," blurting out her question.  
  
"These? These are my friends, Gajira-chan," Arale replied as if they were the norm.  
  
"Um, whatever then." 'This place is getting weirder and weirder.' They continued to chat and Arale told them the way home. They hit the hay, none of them knowing the soon to be epic battle taking place just outside West City.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The mutant continued to walk towards Trunks, and Trunks kept taking steps back to off set his approach. Just than Vegeta, recovered, called out to him, "Answer his fucking question you bastard!" With that, Vegeta transformed to SSJ and than to SSJ2 in seconds, and began to work on SSJ3 when the alien began to speak up, stopping him.  
  
"I suppose I am being a tint rude." The mutant's raspberry voice was actually quite annoying. " If you must know, my name is Agama, a Marklarkian. (A/N: Marklarkian is an alien race from South Park! But the physical features are different.) I suppose you wanted to know the name of your assassin, as I will be killing you now." With that, Agama flew forth and kicked Vegeta in the face, who was now SSJ3. He grabbed his arm and flung him into a mountain, causing it to partially crumble.  
  
"Now tell us what it is that you came here for, other than getting your ass kicked!" Vegeta was fuming by now, only letting up because he wanted his question answered.  
  
"You fool! Do you not know my true power! Your pitiful SSJ3 is a joke to I! Now, to answer your question-" He was interrupted by Vegeta who was pummeling him in the face.  
  
"No one calls me a weakling! You want power, I'll show you power!" Vegeta began to power up an energy ball resembling the moon to become a Golden Oozaru.  
  
"No dad! Let him answer the question before you destroy him, besides, I think Goten and I want some action to! Let us pick him apart and than you can sweep up the scraps!" Trunks gloated. Vegeta instead shot the energy ball at Agama, who easily deflected it.  
  
"Look you guys! I don't think this is going to be so easy. It's going to take more than a two-step plan!" Goten was becoming sick of the other Saiyans' super ego problem.  
  
"He's right. You really don't know what power is until you've tasted mine! Now let me answer your question fool!"  
  
"It seems as if our Z fighters are doing a pretty bang up job on Agama, but is he really hiding power, or is he just buying time? And why did he come to Earth anyway? Stay tuned for answers to those questions on the next exciting episode of DBNB!"  
  
-*****************-*****************-*************-  
  
Episode #3- Let Battle Commence  
  
"Last time on DBNB, Agama's ship landed and already he wants to fight. So, if he wants it so badly, Let Battle Commence!  
  
"As I was saying, the reason I came to Earth was for a someone who was on the same fighting scale as I. It was about six months ago. After feeling this power that radiated throughout the universe, I read up and checked many sources until I discovered it to be none other than a legendary Saiyan by the name of Goku Son. I also learned that this power could only be explained by SSJ4, of which is not even confirmed. I also felt a somewhat lesser power, and two pitiful powers that I could barely sense, but were still more powerful than most men I've faced. I came here for a challenge, and I want one. So, I now tell you to take me to him, or do I have to get nasty?"  
  
"Oh please. You want to battle? Well I believe I was that so called 'lesser power' you spoke of! Give me a second and I'll show you what my training has pulled off. But beware, that Goku now seems like a bug to me!" Vegeta now pulled out an energy blast mimicking the moon on this moonless night. In the blink of an eye he became a Golden Oozaru. 'Come now! Must.gain control.of.myself.almost there.I don't.have anyone.else's.help.now. Yes!' Vegeta then became human sized, only in the form of a SSJ4. Now, in his new body, Vegeta spoke, "In case you forgot, this is the part where you run!"  
  
"I'm warning you circus monkey, show me Goku or suffer." Agama sounded harsh.  
  
"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Goku is my problem."  
  
"Why not? Do you like pain?"  
  
"Are you that dense? Goku has been quasi-dead for the past six months. That power you felt was his last showing of strength. Do you ever wonder why it was never duplicated again?" Vegeta was surprised to find he couldn't have concluded that for himself.  
  
"HE'S WHAT? CURSES! I DID ALL THAT WORK FOR NOTHING? WELL GET READY, BECAUSE JUST FOR THAT I WILL DESTROY YOUR PUNY PLANET!" Agama went into a rage and powered up, his Ki steady and aura spastic. He now equaled Vegeta's power.  
  
"Fine than, let's go!" Vegeta rocketed off at full force, catching Agama off guard. Kicking at invisible speeds, Vegeta pounded his stomach, and then did a turnaround kick to the head, sending him into a mountain, which disintegrated. "Splitting Headache!" Vegeta shouted, as he pulled out a razor sharp energy disk.  
  
"Hey! That's our move!" Trunks shouted, jealous!  
  
"Yeah, but this one is one of the only useful ones you came up with! I have to try it!" Vegeta shouted back, a tad bit embarrassed. Vegeta threw it straight at him, but Agama was up again and dodged it. Vegeta swerved it back for a second go, and this time it hit its target. Although missing the head, it got him the in the leg. Agama was too strong to be amputated by it, so it only broke the skin. "What? But I put most of my strength into that one!"  
  
"You didn't focus the disk sharp enough! Only Goten and I know how to!" Trunks gloated back.  
  
"You moron! Next time tell me, OK?!?" Vegeta hollered back. Trunks and Goten nodded.  
  
"Now it's my turn!" Agama tried multiple punches in a fighting frenzy at lightning fast speed. The pace picked up, and the fight left the ground and went airborne. Most of Agama's punches missed, or were stopped by Vegeta. Vegeta let this go one for a while, until he became bored.  
  
"Enough!" Vegeta saw his chance to escape and kicked him skyward, waiting for him to come back down on his knee. Vegeta started to laugh demented, but when Agama was about to hit, he instead stopped himself and threw a light energy ball at Vegeta, which he dodged. "All righty then!" Vegeta punched him in the face, than drop elbowed him to the ground. Agama hit the ground, leaving a small crater. Vegeta came for a drop kick, picking up speed in a free for all fall. Vegeta came to a sudden jerky stop when Agama got up and flew out of the way.  
  
"Let's take it up a notch!" Agama shouted these words as he pulled off a kind of body wrapping energy, striking Vegeta with immense power. Vegeta screamed in pain as he tightened it. "I like to call this the Bone Crusher!" The two titans had an unseen battle of power, as Agama squeezed, and Vegeta stored up enough energy to break free. "Now I will show you what I mean by true power!" Agama powered up and moved in for the kill. The pressure was so great one of Vegeta's ribs cracked! He writhed in immeasurable pain.  
  
"Your dad is getting killed! We have to go down there and save him!" Goten grew anxious as Trunks's father was being killed right in front of them.  
  
"But.we're no match for him! We're only in SSJ2! Even if we were in SSJ3, we'd still be no real threat!" Trunks hesitated, trying to think of a plan. 'Oh man, all that business school, and I still can't put it to use in making a plan. I told myself, 'Trunks, business school will help your training in developing wisdom for battle,' and where has it gotten me?' Trunks's thoughts were interrupted by Goten speeding off to battle. "No Goten! Oh man! Wait up!" Trunks trailed behind him in no time.  
  
"Hey! Over here!" Agama refused to turn his head. "Fine, I'll make you!" Only at SSJ2 level, Goten shot his most powerful beam, which was weak in comparison to Agama's death grip on Vegeta. Trunks joined in, and their combined effort made him weaken the grip. Slowly but surely, Vegeta shattered it, collapsing to the ground.  
  
"Dad!" 'That bastard! He knocked Vegeta out cold!' "Oh man!" Agama turned to them, making Trunks very nervous.  
  
"That was surely amusing, but not to worry, I should be able to destroy you two and turn around to destroy Vegeta before he wakes up!" Agama got powered up for a rather weak shot, seeing them as rather weak enemies.  
  
"Goten! Power up, and hurry!" Trunks started to power up to SSJ3, and ditto for Goten. They powered up, with only mere milliseconds to spare, their SSJ3 Ki Shield absorbing the blow just in time. Agama sat with mouth agape, surprised at their immense power increase. "Hey, Goten, how about showing this slimy mutant over here how real Saiyan's do battle?" Goten nodded, and they continued to power up. 'I just hope that we can hold him off until father can fight again.' The Saiyans stood there, ready for anything that may get in their way to protect the earth. "Duty calls."  
  
"With Vegeta down and out, it seems that Trunks and Goten have come to fill in for Vegeta. The question is, can they? Stay tuned for scenes to the next exciting episode of DBNB!"  
  
"Next time, on DBNB. Trunks and Goten hold up a good battle, until Agama is angered by one of their attacks. The question remains though, can they last long enough for Vegeta? Also, Frieza and King Cold in the HFIL confront Piccolo, but this time they have a trick up their sleeve! Plus, when is Goku's training with Dai Kai [Grand Kai] going to begin? All these answers and more on the next exciting episode of DBNB!" [Next Episode-#4 Fusion in HFIL?!?] 


	3. Fusion in HFIL?

A/N: Once again, I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT! I do own Agama though!  
  
Episode #4-Fusion in HFIL?!?  
  
"When we last left our heroes, Agama's death grip had left Vegeta out cold, so Trunks and Goten had to fill in for him..."  
  
"Yo! Trunks, let's try the Fusion dance!" They both landed on the ground and tried the Fusion dance. "Fuuuuuusion!" Nothing happened. "Huh? Let's try again!" So they tried several more times, but to no avail. Agama was becoming extremely impatient. "Wait! Just give us one more try..." Trunks voice trailed off as they tried again, and again, and again! On the seventh try, Agama launched off at Trunks, having seen enough of their horrible attempt to fuse. Trunks fought back; with every punch he threw missing its target. "Uh, Goten! A little help?" Trunks barked it more like an order than a suggestion.  
  
"Should I try a Genki Dama?" He asked.  
  
"Are you nuts? That would take to frickin' long!" Trunks spit out, taking punches from Agama. Goten sped forth and grabbed Agama's arms, holding him for Trunks to beat up. "Take that!" Trunks kicked him in the groin, which is if he even had one. Trunks continued to kick the living shit out of him, until he powered up, breaking free of Goten. Despite Agama getting a few hits in, they were able to work together to fight him with an advantage. They ran him up against a very large boulder, and both powered up a Kame Hame Ha.  
  
"NOOOO!" Agama roared, seconds before their deathblows hit him.  
  
"Man! He really wasn't so hard!" Trunks chuckled, amazed at what he did. Before he could go on, the dust cleared to reveal Agama bruised on his arm, but perfectly fine aside from that. "How! We tried so hard..." Trunks backed up, whilst Goten stepped forward.  
  
"Hey! I was thinking, double teaming really isn't that fair, so how about you and me, one on one?" Goten looked Agama straight in the eye, waiting for him to accept his proposition. Without an answer, Agama smirked and attacked Goten, and they were off.  
  
"OH MAN! Goten, have you gone over the deep end? You can't fight him alone, you'll die!" Trunks started to panic, wondering if he should re-join the battle. 'Hurry Dad, wake up! Goten is dead w/o you!'  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Piccolo finally finished cleaning King Yama's office and returned to his quarters, where he proceeded to meditate. He was soon interrupted though, by a very familiar voice. "Hey Piccolo! Long time no see, eh?" It was none other than Frieza, with King Cold standing in the foreground  
  
"You again? Isn't getting killed five times enough, or are you that determined? Even I can defeat you now!" Piccolo grew tired of Frieza's constant repetitive games. Yet he felt no fear of him this time.  
  
"Oh, but you see, this time I have a plan. A very good plan in fact! It's a little something I picked up from Vegeta when he was down here. Guess what it is?" Frieza taunted.  
  
"Oh I don't know, how to die an honorable death?" Piccolo responded sarcastically.  
  
"Why you little! All right dad, let's get on with it, shall we?" King Cold nodded to Frieza, and they stood side by side. Powers building, they began to shout fusion.  
  
"What? The Fusion technique? No way!" Piccolo tried to stop them, but it was too late. The thing(s) who now stood before Piccolo was no longer two people, but a single, powerful entity. Piccolo began to worry a bit, but pulled himself together. 'They're no different. Except for being twice as arrogant and twice as useless.'  
  
"Well, what d' you think? Since King Cold/Prince Frieza sounds a little to lengthy, how about Piccolo's grave diggers?"  
  
Clearing his throat, Piccolo spoke up, "They only grave digging you'll be doing is when I make you dig your own grave before I kill you. That way, it'll save me from any extra work!" Piccolo smirked, thinking of what technique he'll use to finish them off.  
  
Frieza/Cold smirked, thinking of what technique they'll use to finish him off. (A/N: For the sake of my fingers, let's just call Frieza/Cold's fusion, now, let's see, um, Crieza? -_-Horrible name, right? Too bad! You'll have to live with it!) Crieza had Frieza's (final form) head, hands, and tail, Cold's eyes, horns, purple skin, and armor. "Let's begin!" Crieza caught Piccolo off guard, tripping him and stomping on his stomach. Piccolo jumped up and started to power up.  
  
"Don't you have any manners? I let you get ready, now spare me some time! Grrrrr...haaa! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Piccolo began to power up, the ground shaking and cracking. Soon boulders were floating around him, lightning struck his aura, and the sky became dark(er)! Anime style sweat beads formed on Crieza's forehead. "This next trick I'd like to perform is called Super Namek One (SN1)! You're just lucky I'm not fused with Kami now, or I know you'd be running!" said Piccolo smart-alecky. He continued to power up, until he was surrounded by a deep green aura, the same color as his skin. This represents SN1, as a golden aura represents SSJ1-3.  
  
"No matter, we won't be beaten, or even intimated, by a slug! (A/N: Namek is one syllable removed from Japanese for slug. Besides, they've got the little slug antenna on their heads!) Prepare to meet your doom!"  
  
"Nobody calls me a slug and gets away with it! And even if you do kill me, where am I going to go? Detroit?" The Namek chuckled and flew right into Crieza's stomach, fist straightforward, sinking far into the Changeling's body. Removing his fist, Crieza just stood there, stunned and mortified. Shaking all over from the pain, our villain sucked it in.  
  
"You never said...go..." Crieza muttered.  
  
"How rude of me, Go!" Piccolo screamed in his face, which Crieza grabbed him and began to crush him. Piccolo grabbed his throat, and the two kept squeezing until someone fell. Finally, Crieza let go, gasping for air. Piccolo kneed him in the stomach, than elbow dropped his back. Crieza got up, shooting a Frieza Finger Shot, burning the Namek's flesh. Crieza punched Piccolo in the face, and the two launched into the air. Continuing the classic, throw punches, and dodge 'em while flying. "You're pretty good, for a wimp!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Goten was doing fairly well against Agama. They were both landing the same amount of punches, at the same amount of power level. This continued for a few minutes. Goten got in a few good kicks, when Agama spoke up. "You do know I'm masking my power, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And that I'm going to power up soon."  
  
"That thought crossed my mind."  
  
"Have you thought about your will?"  
  
"No, that hasn't really crossed my mind."  
  
"I like your humor, especially when under such pressure! Too bad I'll have to destroy you." Agama punched Goten with a fiery fist, scorching his skin. He began to power up, cracking the ground in the process. Goten jumped to his feet, not wanting to miss his chance.  
  
"Ready for a surprise?" Goten but his two thumbs and index fingers to his forehead, creating a triangle. A little black hole formed, sucking up Agama's excess Ki and aura. When Agama noticed it, he stopped powering up. Goten took the swirling mass of "dark" energy, and compacted it into a soccer-size ball. He threw it at Agama, blowing up on contact, throwing him through three boulders, each collapsing as he flew. "I like to call it 'A Return!'"  
  
"Dude! Where did you learn that one? 'Cause you gotta teach it to me! I mean, was that a great plan or what?" Trunks kept yapping, but Goten knew his job was far from over.  
  
"Of course the plan was ingenious, I thought of it! Now be quiet, this is where you come in. We have to gang up on him before he leaves the rubble, c'mon!" Goten signaled for Trunks to follow him, and he did. "Now can I try a Genki Dama?" Goten pleaded. Trunks reluctantly nodded. "Ok, but I'm going to need all of your energy for this to do anything to him!" He started his Spirit Bomb, with Trunks adding as much energy to it as he could. Trunks fell to the ground, out of breath. Goten continued to charge up his Spirit Bomb, zapping energy from his surroundings. "Wahhhhhhh!" Goten hurled it at the rubble, causing an explosion so large and brilliant the outskirts of the suburbs of West City were in ruins! "There, pant...pant that should do it!" Goten mumbled. But the dusty pile of dirt (all that was left of the rubble) began to violently shake, and Agama flew out of it, chuckling.  
  
"I took you fellas all the way to the bank! Your puny attacks did nothing to me."  
  
"Liar! I can tell you're a little damaged from my Return!" Goten yelled.  
  
"Silence!!!" Agama fired a tracking bullet sized bomb of energy. Everywhere Goten went, the bomb followed. When he finally was hit, a massive explosion, crumbling the cliff, took place.  
  
Goten crawled to his knees, wiping the blood for his mouth. He had a gash on his back, from where the bullet hit. Out of nowhere, Agama kicked him in the mouth, sending him reeling in pain. Goten looked up, his vision blurry. "I guess...we all have to bite the big one sometime..." Goten got ready for a deathblow, when Trunks attacked Agama. Trunks got in a few good hits, catching Agama off guard.  
  
"Now, Goten, it's my turn!" Trunks powered up, creating two energy disks. Goten got up, and created two weaker ones. They both launched them at him, but he jumped out of they way. He let two twirl on his fingers and dodged them, having them collide and explode. One went through a cliff side, cutting out a mid section. The rest collapsed on Agama, which he caught and threw at the other disk to slow it down. Leading them near each other, Agama timed a jump just right, ready to hear the explosion of the other two colliding, but didn't. Trunks and Goten were anticipating Agama's next move. So they threw them upwards, slicing through his leg, severing it off from the knee down. "Gotcha! Hey Gimpy, how's your leg?" Trunks taunted.  
  
Agama arose, levitating off the ground, a blank stare in his eyes, as blood gushed from the open appendage. His eyes were deep red, pupils absent. "I will...make you suffer." Agama roared, and began to power up, but with a deep black aura. The aura grew to fifty feet across.  
  
"At least it's a, um, clean cut?" Trunks started to shake from fear.  
  
"Trunks, have you, gulp, ever seen a black aura?" Goten couldn't decide which answer would be worse.  
  
"No, but my dad used to have a purple aura, representing the darkness in his heart. I guess this guy is being fed by nothing but pure evil, but even Majin Buu didn't have a black aura, and he was pure evil!"  
  
Trunks answered Goten's question a little to fully for him to handle, and he began to panic. "What do we do? What do we do?" Goten grabbed Trunks shirt and begged for an answer. Trunks slapped him.  
  
"GET UP! Don't wimp out now! Though I suggest we...hide!" They split off in opposite directions, hoping just to live long enough to see dawn again. 'That reminds me; it's already 6:45 AM! When's the sun coming up already?'  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Piccolo grabbed Crieza's arm and flung him into King Yama's office. You can hear King Yama swearing feverishly in the background. Crieza is nowhere to be seen. "Stop hiding, and let's fight!" Piccolo screamed, his voice echoing through the silent world. By now, a crowd had formed around the battleground. Crieza appears behind Piccolo, and grabs his shoulder, detonating a small energy blast, than grabbing him by the neck and pile driving him. Crieza started to beat him up a little, when Piccolo put his legs around Crieza's neck, and twisted it, snapping his neck. "He he he...Sorry about that, but it had to be done." Piccolo turned away when Crieza got up shot an energy desk at Piccolo's neck, but Piccolo sensed it and ducked, letting it hit his arm, which was sliced off. Piccolo quickly grew it back and turned around. "I thought I killed you!"  
  
"I'm already dead, remember?"  
  
"Damn! But how did you escape the frozen pod you were in?"  
  
"I rescued him," King Cold spoke up from inside Crieza's body, "for I was never frozen!"  
  
Piccolo thought over the chain of events. 'Damn! If they're already dead, than my only chance is to freeze them both in! But how am I supposed to that?' Piccolo did a forward flip, head butting Crieza in the process. The crowd began chanting on Piccolo, and he felt empowered. 'Even the bad guys are cheering for the good guy! Crieza must really be hated here!' Piccolo continued blocking all of Crieza's physical attacks, and deflecting all the Ki ones. Piccolo had new founded power flowing through him, as this was the first time he was ever really cheered on in what he did. Now that Piccolo had the crowd on his side, he felt like he could never lose, and technically he couldn't, for he was already dead. Piccolo turned to the crowd, "You want more?" The crowd cheered back a definitive yes. Piccolo kicked Crieza's side, and then grabbed his feet, swinging him around and throwing him up. As Crieza came back down, he flew straight up, breaking Creiza's back on his head.  
  
"THAT'S IT! NO MORE FOOLING AROUND! TIME TO DIE (again), SLUG!" Crieza began to make fake copies of himself, each powering up a Kame Hame Ha. "Which one is the real me?" They all spoke up, "Better find out soon, or we're all going to fry you into Escargot!" Piccolo began punching all the copies, each one fake. When it was narrowed down to only two copies, Crieza quickly had them all fire, leaving Piccolo to burn. After the smoke cleared, they all continued to fire a sustained Frieza Finger Shot, leaving Piccolo to cry out in agony.  
  
The crowd became enraged, and one of the members attacked the Crieza clones, finding the real Crieza and knocking him down. "That should teach ya! Hurry Piccolo! I've bought ya some time," the anonymous man shouted. Piccolo slowly got up, badly beaten on the outside, but harmed most of all was his ego. He had finally won over the crowd and it got to his head, and the next thing he knew, he was down, but not out.  
  
"This is the part where I'm supposed to show you mercy," Piccolo remarked to a cowering Crieza on the ground, "but since you have none; you know what they say, an eye for an eye..."  
  
"...And a tooth for a tooth." Crieza finished Piccolo's sentence. Piccolo began an energy bomb, and, backing up, fired it at Crieza. The smoldering rubble left behind was that of Crieza. But, like all otherworld inhabitants, they knew no death. Crieza reformed, ready for action.  
  
"I guess you want a second round?" Piccolo spit on Crieza, and the two were in a standoff.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Trunks hid about a mile away, inside a dark cave. 'Oh man! I haven't been this afraid since my fusion wore off in the fight against Buu!'  
  
"Peek-a-boo! I see you!" Agama roared, blowing up the cave, revealing a worried Trunks. "Now you will die!" Trunks ran off, with laser shots trailing behind him.  
  
'I just hope Goten has a better hiding spot than me!' Trunks almost ran into a laser shot ahead of him, whizzing millimeters off his forehead, cutting his bangs. "Hey man! You messed with my hair! Now you're dead!" Agama, instead of backing off, fired an energy ball at him. "Or maybe we talk this over some breakfast?" Trunks sarcastically begged, jumping up and away.  
  
"It seems that our heroes Trunks and Goten have angered Agama passed his breaking point, and now are forced to hide. Piccolo seems to be winning his battle with Crieza, but death has no effect on the fused monster. Stay tuned for scenes of the next DBNB!"  
  
"On the next DBNB...Trunks and Goten are having a run for their money. But what's this? Vegeta is finally up and able? Also, Crieza is suffering the results of a worn of Fusion, and a new player is drawn from the cards! All that and more on the next exciting episode of DBNB!" [Next Episode-#5 Vegeta's Vengeance] 


	4. Vegeta's Vengeance

A/N: Why do I not own DB-Z-GT? I would continue the show! Grrrrrrrrrrr...  
  
Episode #5-Vegeta's Vengeance  
  
********--------------***********--------  
  
"Last time on DBNB...Goten and Trunks were facing off against Agama, but he's powered up and is now toying with them. Piccolo is winning his match against Crieza, yet in death there are no real winners! Right? Anyway, how come I said that we'd reveal Goku's training with Grand Kai last episode? Well I guess I lied! Now watch on, for it's the next episode of DBNB!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Prepare for the thrashing of an after-lifetime, you slimy green slug!" Crieza wiped the Namek's spit off his face, almost ralphing from the thought of a lesser being's saliva on his face.  
  
"Or vice versa," Piccolo replied. Crieza desperately tried to hit Piccolo, but Piccolo just kept stepping off to the sides. "Pshaw! Grow up Crieza, and admit there are people out there stronger than you!"  
  
"Never! And do you know why? Because there is no one stronger!" Crieza was so stubborn; he tripped over Piccolo's foot the next time he came swinging at Piccolo. "Argh! Never was I so embarrassed. Maybe I can be beaten by a monkey [Goku], but not a slug!!!" Crieza began to power up, making Piccolo back up.  
  
'Uh-oh, Crieza means business! Maybe I should rethink my strategy.' Piccolo began racing through his mind of infinite wisdom for a way to dupe Crieza. Just as Piccolo started to give up, Crieza seemingly blew up. "WHAT IN THE HFIL?" Piccolo exclaimed, but then realized Crieza's fusion had ended. "AH HAH! The tables turn, no? Time to taste either defeat and surrender, or you can taste dirt after I pound your face into the ground."  
  
"Uh...what happened?!" Frieza looked at his hands, no longer the powerful being he was for a mere thirty minutes.  
  
"Hah hah! You're defeated! Your fusion has ended, now, who wants to go first?" Piccolo was gloating.  
  
"We can't die, remember! Now, I will fight the best I can, or we can fuse again!" King Cold looked toward Frieza, and they tried the fusion dance again, but it of course failed. "Why? I know we deserve this, but how can the fusion not work?"  
  
"Don't you know anything? Or did Vegeta leave you out? Fusions last only half an hour, and can only happen once in hour! Tch!" Piccolo was surprised at their increasing ignorance. Piccolo punched Frieza over the horizon, and he landed with a thud. King Cold looked toward Frieza in disbelief, then toward Piccolo and ran full force at him in rage.  
  
"He he he! Bring it on! I'm much stronger than my son." King Cold laughed maniacally. Piccolo grabbed Cold's neck and kneed him in the stomach. Cold gasped for air, and Piccolo turned around and kicked Frieza, as Frieza dropkicked him. Piccolo had anticipated their every move. They both fell to the ground. Frieza grabbed his own chin; not believing the Namek had the power to hurt him like this.  
  
"No, it won't happen, and everyone knows it! Admit your defeat Piccolo! I shall spare you!" Frieza tried his best to buy as much time as possible. He needed an hour to fuse again with his father.  
  
Piccolo turned toward King Cold, oblivious of Frieza's foolish and idle threats. "Hey you, pencil neck! Yeah, you, slither on over here." King Cold got up and breathed down Piccolo's neck. "Surrender now, or I shall make every waking moment for you a whirling torrent of misery and pain!" King Cold lashed out at Piccolo, and Piccolo fell. He wasn't down though, not by a long shot. He twirled on the ground and tripped King Cold. [A/N: Envision the Curly Dance {Three Stooges}, but much cooler.] Piccolo called up a huge energy disk and cut through King Cold's diaphragm, and then cut off Frieza's head.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" That was all Frieza got out before he was beheaded by Piccolo. Just as always, his head reattached, and Frieza finished his scream. There is no death in HFIL. "Oh man...I think we're going to need help, Dad."  
  
"Ugh..." King Cold was slowly dying, as his cut did not provide the pleasure of an instant death. "Dear God..." Blood oozed from his mouth and open wounds.  
  
"How dare you call upon God, how many times did the races and planets you slay called upon God for help. How could a heavenly being interfere in the advancement of your deadly empire?" Piccolo was full of anger. "I will not kill you just yet, but watch you slowly die, like a slow burn."  
  
"Not just yet, you fool." Frieza went into deep thought and called upon his brother, Cooler. "Now feel the wrath of my family!" Soon, a flash appeared across the horizon, and Cooler zoomed onto the scene. He scanned the area, stopping at Piccolo.  
  
"Wha- this is the fool you ask me to come kill? Are you this weak? You truly are pathetic Frieza, you to Dad...Dad?" Cooler realized his father was slowly dying. "Hang on, for you shall soon die and come back as good as new. As for you, you slug, prepare to meet your doom!"  
  
"Oh yeah? What makes you any different?" Piccolo was hiding his fear by talking bold, he knew that Cooler was MUCH stronger.  
  
"Tell me, Frieza, how could you destroy the planet Namek, but not a single Namek?" Cooler pondered what was different about Piccolo.  
  
"You see Piccolo really has the power of three Nameks, Nail, Kami, and himself. He fused with the only other Namek warrior, and claims he's gone "Super Namek One." Frieza tried to defend why he was so weak, but knew deep down he was no match for Piccolo alone.  
  
'Oh man! If they know Kami isn't with me, they'll have a field day. I mustn't breathe a word of Kami's leaving of my body. Hopefully they won't notice my Ki's different.' Piccolo thought to himself.  
  
"Or wait, his Ki is missing Kami, what happened?" Frieza asked rhetorically.  
  
'There it goes, to bad. No matter, I'm still strong.' Piccolo had to reassure himself.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Goten could hear the explosions from Agama's lasers directed at Trunks. He panted, and kept running through the forest, looking for a good hiding spot. "What was that?" Goten turned around, and the last thing he saw was Trunks flying towards him at full speed. The two got to their feet, looked at each other and started running away again. "How ya doin' there, Trunks?"  
  
"Not so good! Look at my hair..." Trunks whined about his hair, but was shut up by a death ball hurled at him from the edge of the forest. There was a massacre of animals as the ball headed toward Trunks head. Trunks ducked, but his hair was cut down to a buzz in the back. "NOOO! Not again, not my hair!" The death ball swirled back around and practically killed Trunks when it hit him, as the name says. Trunks was knocked out, but Goten quickly woke him up by pulling on his hair. "Grrrrr..."  
  
****************  
  
"Ugh, wha- what happened?" Vegeta woke up, grabbing his rib in pain, he turned around to see the forest aflame, and felt the Kis of the two boys and Agama. "Dear God, how long have I been out?" The sun was slowly rising above the breath-taking skyline of West City, like a crown on the skyscrapers that make the city the most populated metropolis in the world. Vegeta tried to get over the pain in his rib, and he knew some how he had to, the entire planet depended on him. How did he maintain his SSJ4 transformation while he was knocked out for hours? That didn't matter, for it was to his advantage, and he needed all the help he could get. He sped off to the forest, and he was already over the pain that shook his entire body. He spotted Agama, and fired a Big Bang attack at him. "Guess who's back, back again?"  
  
"Huh?" Agama turned around and was smacked in the face just as he shot an energy ball at Goten. "Jargh!" Agama got up and sped toward Vegeta, but Vegeta sped off and away.  
  
'I must lead him away from the boys, I can tell their Kis are weakened by him.' Vegeta flew in a zigzag pattern, keeping Agama on his toes. Just as fast as he was flying, he threw a punch at the speeding Agama, but Agama ducked and kicked Vegeta right in his cracked rib. "AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" Vegeta dry heaved and started punching Agama in a frenzy of rage and pain. Agama punched back, and the real battle began. This was a battle for Earth like no other, and on a scale of power like no other before it.  
  
"YEAH! Go Dad! You can save Earth, because I know you can! No one in the Universe, dead or alive is more powerful." Trunks jumped with glee at his father's bravery and strength.  
  
"No way, Goku could kick your dad's ass any which way from Sunday!" Goten wasn't about to let his honor be taken away.  
  
"Oh yea? Well than how come your dad's dead, huh?" Trunks screamed back. Goten was at a loss of words.  
  
"You stupid blue bass fish, go back to the hell hole you came from!" Every word that Vegeta emphasized was matched by an equally strong punch or kick at Agama. Agama was getting badly beaten, but he decided to let this foolish monkey have it.  
  
"Prepare to die!" Agama's power level skyrocketed, but so did Vegeta's. They were both powering up a great deal. Agama kicked Vegeta into the ground, and it left a BIG crater. Vegeta struggled up, only to be stuck in a headlock from Agama. Agama tightened, and Vegeta couldn't breathe. Vegeta thrashed around, but was getting tired, and everything was going black. Vegeta suddenly powered up in a last ditch effort, and snapped Agama's wrists off of his neck. "AHHHH! You idiot! My hands!" Agama snapped them back in place and fittingly punched Vegeta back in the nuts.  
  
"Blue balls!" This was all Vegeta could exclaim, as he fell down. Agama put his foot on Vegeta's back, but Vegeta bit his leg. Vegeta performed a Final Flash and then waited for the dust to settle for another Final Flash, and than he repeated the whole process again. "You can get up now! I know you're perfectly fine!" Vegeta said these words to soon, as Agama flew up behind him and had him in another one of his "Bone Crusher." Vegeta smashed this energy rope off easily, and smacked Agama. Agama got right back at him with another kick to the ground and a long series of energy balls. Vegeta could barely get up, and Agama came at him with a barrage of punches and more energy balls. "Damnit. Ah.I'm not giving up this easily..." Vegeta wiped the blood off his face, and sped in a zigzag pattern, confusing Agama, until Vegeta was right at Agama's face. He kicked Agama three times in the head, and put his hand over his face and let out an explosion of energy on him. "Take that, you bug eyed jerk!" Vegeta started going berserk on Agama, and Agama couldn't fight back. He was to busy trying to defend himself. Vegeta jumped up in the air and dropkicked him. "Humph. And another one bites the dust."  
  
*********************************  
  
"So you were beaten by someone weaker than you thought? That's even more pathetic. Nothing matters now, though, for he shall soon be gone. I'll make sure nothing is left. You see he can die, for when you die in the afterlife, you never come back. I just need to make sure every last atom of him is destroyed." Cooler smacked Piccolo, whom didn't even move. Cooler groaned, and kicked Piccolo in the stomach, as hard as he could. This time Piccolo fell down to the ground, grasping his bruised stomach, hit so hard it literally split open. Piccolo groaned, but staggered to his feet, only to be kicked back down again, and this process repeat itself at least two more times. "Give up. I'll let you go in a quick death. Just say please when you ask for your assisted suicide." Cooler stomped on the Namek's bruised stomach, than grabbed him by his neck, and pulled him up to the top of his toes. He started up an energy disk and inched it closer to Piccolo's abdomen.  
  
"No! Namek's will just grow back their lost appendages!" Frieza warned Cooler from embarrassing himself.  
  
"Oh yea! I guess you aren't as useless as I thought, Frieza." Cooler chuckled, and Frieza grunted. King Cold had come back "as good as new" by now. Cooler called up a HUGE energy ball, and was ready to blast Piccolo.  
  
'Kami, you must lend me your power, for my afterlife depends on it. Please...' Piccolo started to break into a cold sweat, and panicked.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"It seems both our heroes are in a tight spot. Vegeta can barely keep up with Agama, and Piccolo is lost in the dust with Cooler. Will Kami save Piccolo, and who will save Vegeta? Stay tuned for scenes of the next exciting episode of DBNB!"  
  
"Next time on DBNB...Vegeta's relief comes in, for Uub is ready for action. Vegeta also has an old plan for the two boys, Trunks and Goten. Piccolo may actually win this fight? How? All this and more on the next exciting episode of DBNB!" [Next Episode-#6 Old Plans Anew] 


	5. Old Plans Anew

A/N: If I owned Dragon Ball, do you think I'd be writing my crappy work here? I'm just kidding. You guys are all great. Yet, sadly, I still do not own DB-Z-GT, but I'm working on it. Hmm...DBAF is pretty cheap, right? How 'bout 10 dollars? I can go higher...maybe in a dream...OK, not even then... ^_^  
  
Episode #6- Old Plans Anew  
  
******************************************  
  
"Last time on DBNB...Vegeta was keeping Agama at bay, but it seems Agama's true power is being hidden. Can Vegeta keep up this never ending battle of power? Piccolo toppled the fused monster Crieza, but time to meet the apple of King Cold's eye-Cooler! Is Piccolo really done for? Tune in to find out..."  
  
*******************************  
  
"Uh....Eh, listen up guys. I know that whole Garlic, Jr., thing started us off to a bad start, but...maybe we could start over...Hello. My name is Kami, the former Planet Guardian of Earth..." All the planet guardians grunted at Kami. "No? Uh, ahem, well..." Kami suddenly was shot by a telepathic message; it was from, Piccolo? 'He already needs my help? Oh boy!'  
  
'Kami? This is Piccolo! I need some help! Cooler has me in a death grip! I need your energy...please?' Piccolo couldn't wait. 'NOW KAMI!!!'  
  
'Oh my! Dare speak to me with such disrespect? And could you call at a worse time! The Planet Guardians are kind of breathing down my neck, on account of that one time I told them off when Garlic, Jr., came back!' Kami pondered what Cooler was bothering Piccolo for. They had never even met before this incident.  
  
'Listen, you old wrinkled fool! I mean no disrespect, but he's closing in on me! Give me your power within a next few seconds or I'm dea-' It was silent, was Piccolo done for?  
  
'Piccolo! PICCOLO! Are you there? I'll send you my energy, please just hang in there! Oh God! How could this old fool just stand by and watch his long life partner [No you idiots, not gay life partners!] die! How foolish!' Kami started funneling his energy to Piccolo, and watched the Planet Guardians, making sure they didn't attack him during this momentary time of vulnerability.  
  
'Gotcha! I just used that ploy to get your energy! Wait...you'll still put in a good word for me to Grand Kai, right?' Piccolo leaped out of Cooler's reach, feeling renewed.  
  
'Of course old friend. Just do your best, since I need that energy back very soon...' Kami went back to pleading with the Guardians.  
  
****************  
  
"What?! Get back here! How?" Cooler was in disbelief of Piccolo's leap from his arms. "Oh yea? I'll still kill you, you fool!" Cooler flung his death ball at Piccolo, but it didn't even come close to hitting him, instead it hit a group of evil money grubbers from the merchant planet Imegga from Episode #3 in DBGT. "Grah! I made a lot of good deals for planets when I was alive with them! You will pay!" Cooler started chasing Piccolo, who set the pace.  
  
'I mustn't get too headstrong! I may be substantially more powerful, but this will still be a very tough fight, but there must be only one victor!' Piccolo led a swift kick to Cooler's head and than dashed off, beginning the chase anew.  
  
********************************  
  
"You fool! Go back to your grubby little planet!" Vegeta flung Agama into a mountain.  
  
"Wow, your dad is pretty strong, Trunks," Goten actually complimented his friend.  
  
"Ah, so you agree that my dad is stronger than your dad?" Trunks just wouldn't let the past argument die.  
  
"NO! Now shut up and watch!" Goten turned back to the action, seething.  
  
"Ah, you fight well, but not well enough!" Agama punched Vegeta with another one of his fiery punches the moment Agama got up. He then kicked Vegeta into a neighboring rock.  
  
'This isn't working; he just won't get hurt. I've tried nearly everything and yet he only has one bruise and a missing leg, both not even from my attacks. And those two sacks of potatoes, just sitting there with mouth agape. How come Trunks and Goten aren't helping?!? Oh man! Wait, how come they haven't fused yet? Although it wouldn't help...unless they were SSJ4! Maybe...I can teach them to go SSJ4, but I don't have that kind of time-" Vegeta was cut off by one of Agama's Ki attacks. "Damn! Hey, Dumb and Dumber, get over here!" Trunks and Goten looked at each other, as Vegeta head butted Agama far away, just enough time for Vegeta to explain his plan. "Hurry up over here, NOW!" Trunks and Goten flew at full speed toward him. "Listen up, you worthless, bloated sacks of protoplasm! How come you two haven't even fused yet?"  
  
"We, um, we, um, we, um..." Trunks stuttered, shocked by his dad's way of addressing him and over-the-top anger.  
  
"We tried!" Goten spoke up. "But I think our bodies are out of sync. You know, we haven't fused since Super Buu was fighting my brother!" Goten spit it all out, hoping his explanation was fast enough for Vegeta's speedy schedule.  
  
"Say it again, slower child. On second thought, don't." Vegeta kicked Agama far off again, and then shot a Final Flash-Big Bang at him. "That should keep him down for at least half a minute. Now listen, I want to teach you two to go SSJ4! I also want you to relearn how to fuse with each other. But I need someone to fill in for me against Agama."  
  
"Uub!" Trunks and Goten shouted.  
  
"Good idea, go get him. You know Trunks; for once business school has helped you! I guess your mother was right. We aren't wasting money on you," Vegeta scoffed at him.  
  
"You mean you're proud of me, Dad?" Trunks was choking up, seldom did his dad encourage him, but mostly just barked orders.  
  
"Now I didn't say that, wink wink! Now how come you haven't gotten Uub?"  
  
"Because he's standing behind you!!!" Goten pointed toward Super Uub, who seemed powered up and ready to fight.  
  
"Reporting for duty, sir," Uub saluted, and then snickered.  
  
"What the hell do you think is so funny?" Vegeta seethed. "I should knock you down! The future of the earth depends on us today!" Vegeta turned his attention to the boys. "Listen up! Follow me, for we're going to Dende's [Kami's] Lookout! It's time to train you suckaz to really fight. And as for you Uub! It's time for you to fight! Do you really think you can take Agama on for at least 30 minutes?" Uub hesitated for just a millisecond, than nodded his head. "Boys! Grab on to my arm!" Vegeta outstretched his hand and warped to the lookout.  
  
"But, how can Vegeta do that...that's Goku's move, right?" Uub muttered to himself. He turned to see Agama rocketing over the skyline towards him, he gulped, and than braced himself for impact. 'Not even SSJ4 Vegeta can tackle him...'  
  
***********************  
  
"HOW DID YOU DO THAT, DAD?" Trunks was astounded on how his father warped.  
  
Vegeta chuckled, " Trust me, you can't stay fused with Kakarot that long and still not learn something. Now, where's Dende?! Boys, go find him!" The sun was fully up, shining its light over an unsuspectingly doomed Earth. "Eh, I suppose this planet is a little beautiful once you get used to it..." Vegeta continued to look out over the horizon of endless green. After about one minute, Mr. Popo came out, greeting Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta? What is it that you have come here for?" Mr. Popo inquired, bewildered by why Vegeta would come here so suddenly.  
  
"Are you blind? For do you not sense the great evil that arrived here last night?" Vegeta turned his view from the horizon to Mr. Popo, who developed an Anime style sweat drop on his head.  
  
"Somewhat, but I never imagined something big would happen again."  
  
"Well it did!" Vegeta surprised Mr. Popo a bit. Trunks, Goten, and a surprisingly very awake Dende came around the bend of the lookout.  
  
"I've been awake all night pondering this new evil and its surge of power. I suppose you came here to explain it?" Dende looked up to Vegeta.  
  
"No, I came here for your help. Can you prepare the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for us?" Vegeta stared at the tall, green slug. 'Harrumph, I remember when he was a little runt!'  
  
"Uh, but Dad! The Hyperbolic Time Chamber can only be used a couple of times per lifetime! And it was used twice before the Cell Games, and then Goten and I trained the fusion technique to fight Buu after that!" Trunks yelled in disbelief that his dad over looked this.  
  
"Trunks is right. Time to review your strategy." Goten comically shook his finger at Vegeta  
  
Vegeta didn't even attempt to respond to Goten's pokings. "Augh! But...Oh no! The time it'll take to train you guys with what I had in mind will take longer than Uub can handle!" Vegeta had a look of shock and worry on his tired, SSJ4 face. He powered down, for he was afraid Agama would sense his Ki and realizing that his current form isn't going to help. Nothing could. It's the end for him and the earth. The end...Vegeta never thought about those words. He looked back up at Dende, for he had to find strength to know it wasn't useless going on.  
  
"Hold on! If this works, there may still be hope!" Dende motioned for them to follow, and ran off to the entrance to the chamber. "Guys," Dende was looking at Goten and Trunks, "do you remember the time when Buu and you [Lol, it rhymes] escaped he Hyperbolic Time Chamber by screaming really loudly, ripping a hole in the dimension?"  
  
"Uh, yea, I guess." Trunks then whispered to Goten, "I never got this whole physics thing of 'ripping dimensions.'" Goten nodded back.  
  
"Well, if you guys can reach the EXACT same power level, and scream at the EXACT same frequency, we can reach the chamber!" Dende smirked with pride.  
  
"Please Dende! We don't have time to keep screaming at different power levels, the world's at stake, and we only have thirty minutes of Earth's time!" Vegeta couldn't accept the fact he may lose.  
  
"OH YES WE DO! Dende, you're a genius! I'd kiss you, but then I'd be gay!" Goten started jumping around for joy.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, man?" Vegeta looked puzzled at Goten.  
  
"I remember Buu's EXACT power level, and can nearly remember how loud he yelled!"  
  
"How can you know that, Goten? I don't!" Trunks was in disbelief. They were fused, wouldn't they have the exact same memories?  
  
"Well, I guess some people just can't recall the moment as well as yours truly. I can easily remember everything that happened that day! How can you not, Trunks? That was the most important day of our lives! His power level was EXACTLY 450,005,053. Now let's see, he screamed like this..." Goten screamed as loud as he thought he should but nothing happened. Vegeta and Trunks gained sweat drops. "Uh, he he, hold on!"  
  
***********************  
  
Videl yawned. Arale's alarm rung at 7:15 A.M. Pan rolled over, and continued sleeping. 'Already time to go home? Might as well, I'm confused by this freaky place any way.' Videl yawned again. "Pan, honey, time to get up." Videl pushed her on the shoulder, but she groaned and turned away. "We have to get going, I know your tired, but..." Videl trailed off, and realized there was a large power level off to West City. 'What's going on?' "Look, we best get going, now come on!" Videl ripped the covers off, Pan shivered, than finally sat up. "Sorry, but I've just been taken over by a bad feeling."  
  
"Alright, Mom. Hey, do we get to eat before we leave?"  
  
"Hmmm...Let's not trouble her, we'll get some fast food on the way home, now come on." Videl got up, went to the bathroom to try and fix up her matted hair. Pan got up, put on her shoes and jacket and went for the door. "Up, up, up! Shouldn't we thank Arale first?"  
  
"She's sleeping, let's just go!"  
  
"That's very bad manners, Pan. I'll just write a quick note, and we'll be off."  
  
'No fair, why couldn't we fly home? Mom almost always makes us take the car. It's much more fun to fly "naturally," if you can call it that.' Pan went to the car, and stood there, waiting for her mom to unlock the door. "C'mon, Ma! I miss OUR society. Let's just get home, everyone's probably worrying. Besides, I'm supposed to meet Bra today!"  
  
"Alright!" Videl unlocked the car, and shot off over the horizon, thanks to Bulma's new prototype invention to add rocket like speed to cars. Videl and Gohan got the second one of two, the ONLY two in the world. The other was on test runs on Bulma's car.  
  
**********************  
  
"Is everyone here? Wait, Videl and Pan are still miss-" Krillen was cut short by the rumblings of the lookout, and deafening scream coming from within the building. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Krillen looked around. "I'm going to go find out!"  
  
"Well I'm coming with!" Bulma pushed herself through everyone up to Krillen.  
  
"But Bulma!" Krillen stopped; pleading would never work on her.  
  
"What if it's Vegeta and the others?" Bulma stormed past Krillen.  
  
"You're right! That did sound like my little son Goten!" Chi-Chi and the rest ran off into the palace, leaving only Krillen standing behind.  
  
"Will things EVER change?" Krillen rhetorically asked himself.  
  
"GUYS!" Bulma yelled to the three warriors and a Namek standing around the old entrance to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, first glimpsing them around the hallway bend.  
  
"Wha? What are you doing here, Bulma?" Vegeta started to worry Agama would pick up on Goten's SSJ3 Ki, and that would spell death for everyone here. 'What in the HFIL are they doing here?'  
  
Krillen, out of breath, ran down the hall to everyone, but was knocked down when he ran into the Ox King. "I called everyone and told them to gather at Dende's Lookout," Krillen informed Vegeta as he recovered his balance.  
  
"YOU FOOL! Agama is sure to find Goten's Ki, and then we're all doomed!" Vegeta was really, well, pissed.  
  
"Oh yea? I think the question is why are you guys hiding in here? And why is Goten screaming? And why doesn't Goten just power down?" Chi-Chi couldn't grasp what's going on, and neither could anyone else.  
  
Vegeta could barely bring himself to say it, in front of his friends, and his family, but... "Agama is...well, he's just too strong for me, or the boys." Vegeta took a deep breath. "I came here to train the boys to go SSJ4 and to allow them to re-teach themselves the Fusion Technique. When we got here, I discovered that the Hyperbolic Time Chamber's number of times allowed to enter had been used up." The crowd of old DBZ friends looked on, and Bra even gasped. "Dende had the idea of screaming at the same frequency and to go to the same power level as Super Buu did, when he escaped the Chamber of Time...so, here we are. Goten has the power level down, he's working on the frequency-" Vegeta was interrupted, as Goten yelled and ripped open a hole to another dimension, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to be exact. "My God, is it the right place?" Goten nodded. "Well, looks like that's our cue." Vegeta chuckled, waved, and hopped in.  
  
"WAIT!" Bulma tried to stop Vegeta, but it was to late. She turned to Trunks, and Chi-Chi to Goten. "You be good, and make sure you come out powerful enough to defeat this monster, or don't come out at all! Don't worry about us, we'll make it somehow..." Both mothers spoke at the same time, saying the same thing, and they laughed, but not out of the irony, but to cover their tears. "Now go, and make me proud." They hugged their sons, and their sons left through the vanishing portal. Just as the portal closed, heavy footsteps came from the hall. The group turned to look, and saw Pan and Videl. "Where have you been? You just missed Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten."  
  
Pan groaned. Videl spoke up, "I had a bad feeling this morning, it seems everything's happening again. Don't worry, we'll make it, I know those guys will find a way." Videl winked upon saying this. Krillen looked inquisitively. "Look, I got your message on the answering machine, we got lost on Penguin Island, and had to stay with a woman named Arale that Goku used to know. Thanks to Bulma's rocket car, we're here in record time, but I guess record time isn't fast enough."  
  
**********************  
  
"It seems that Vegeta's plan may work, but will the other Z character be safe? And can Uub hold off Agama long enough? Stay tuned for previews of the next exciting episode of DBNB!"  
  
"Next time, on DBNB...Uub is holding off Agama, but his slaughtering is imminent. Plus, Piccolo tries to finish of the evil family of three. But the main point is a new being that is actually decades old..." [Episode #7- GOTENKS?!? AGAIN?!?]  
  
***********************  
  
A/N: Hey! For all you blind people living under rocks DBZ ended on Monday, April 7th (NOOOOOOO!!! Wait, there's always DBGT...) Does anyone have a ratings count for the # of people who watched DBZ when Goku's Genki Dama killed Kid Buu (a wee little spoiler), and the last episode? I am working on a new fanfic I've thought of, called "Crime Doesn't Pay & Neither Does Work". See bottom of chapter for more info.  
  
Time for a quickie quiz! What is the Hyperbolic in Hyperbolic Time Chamber derived from? Well, according to the 2000 Merriam-Webster PC Dictionary, it comes from the word hyperbola, which means:  
  
hy+per+bo+la \h?-"p?r-b?-l?\ n, pl -las or -lae \-(')l?\ : a curve formed by the intersection of a double right circular cone with a plane that cuts both halves of the cone - hy+per+bol+ic \'h?-p?r-"bä-lik\ adj (c)2000 Zane Publishing, Inc. and Merriam-Webster, Incorporated. All rights reserved.  
  
Strange, huh? I suppose this can fit into some strange physics equation that results with the seemingly slowing or distortion of time. Then again, is not time just an invention by man to measure his puny lifetime and time left until his ultimate demise.  
  
Plus, on the issue of the DBZ: Boudakai game for PS2, I think when they make the sequel, it should (of course) finish the DBZ series with the Majin Buu Saga. It should also include the characters Kid Goten and Teen Goten, Kid Trunks, Adult Gohan with the Mystic Sayin technique, Kid Pan, Teen Videl/Great Saiyanwoman, Fat Buu, Super Buu, Kid Buu, Dubarah, Garlic Jr. (the non-invincible version), Brolli, Janemba, Taipon, Androids #13-15, Cooler, King Cold, Kid Uub, and MAYBE even the Spice Boys, Yajrobi, Master Roshi, and Grandpa Gohan. Also add the Fusion technique, where 4-player battles can pair people up, allowing them to fuse into Gotenks, Vegitto, or Gogeta. Allow all Sayins to go at least SSJ2 (excluding Pan), and a few to go SSJ3. Allow Mirai Trunks to use Ultra SSJ technique. Allow the Great Saiyanman to go SSJ2, or "Golden Warrior." Also allow Nappa to use a Saibaman, and Cell to use a Cell Jr. These guys have their own life meter so make the technique at least 6-7 Ki gauges. Allow for voluntary flight, and backward and forward flips. That would make fight scenes way cooler! Also make charge Ki blasts and charge Kame Hame Has! What do you guys think? Leave any new character or overall gaming ideas in your reviews! The following is a teaser of my new fanfic you can view by going to my profile page and clicking (DUH!) on the story. Please R&R my new fanfic! PLEASE?!?  
  
Crime Doesn't Pay & Neither Does Work  
  
It seems Goku and Chi-Chi own $30,000 in back property taxes! Why? The government just discovered their house and the forest they live in, and they've never paid their property taxes. It seems Goku has one month to meet his monetary goal, or Chi-Chi and him are going to jail for a long time on account of tax evasion. Yet where is a SSJ with little grasp of reality supposed to make a job? Chapter 1- Tax Evasion & Taxi Drivers  
  
You can see the story at my profile page. Also, I missed March 27th's episode of DBZ! My tape didn't record. Argh! So if anyone knows a good DBZ page to download an episode from, please leave the web address in your review. Thanx!!! Ta-ta! ;^)  
  
OMG! DBGT isn't going to be showing in the USA, since there's a legal problem! DAMN!  
APRIL FOOL'S!!! But Dragon Ball Grand Tour WON'T BE ON TV UNTIL FALL 2003! THAT'S TOO LONG! 


End file.
